Laws and Potions
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: The Seventh and Eighth Year students wait with baited breath to hear whether a marriage law that had been passed would be repealed. Will the students be forced into loveless matches, or will they be able to go their separate ways with the ones they truly love? QLFC Season 3 Round 11 **Do not own HP**


_**Round 11 Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**_

 _ **Position: Beater 1**_

 _ **Prompt: Rollin' In the Deep - Line "You had my heart inside of your hand"**_

 _ **Additional Prompts:**_

 _ **8\. (word) determined**_

 _ **9\. (word) announcement**_

 _ **11\. (setting) The Ministry of Magic**_

* * *

 _ **Laws and Potions**_

The Seventh Year and returning Eighth Year students from Hogwarts were waiting with baited breath outside of the Minister's office. They were trying to repeal a recent law that dictates whom they could or could not marry.

"I don't even _know_ Blaise," Luna said softly.

Blaise appraised the diminutive blonde and shrugged. "I don't know you either, cara. I'm just trying to figure out how they came up with this lottery system and whether they are going to dissolve all prior engagement contracts. My mother had me set with three contracts, and none of them were to you."

Draco huffed and crossed his arms, scowling at the door. "I don't even like girls! This is outrageous!"

Harry was sitting on the floor, legs pulled up and arms encircling his knees. He watched his classmates with a resigned look on his face.

Pansy picked at her robes, trying to keep all emotions off her face. Susan was sitting in a chair with Hannah curled up in her lap. Neville had his fists and jaw clenched as he glared at the wall ahead of him.

Ron looked at Draco with a gleam in his eye. "You're gay, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered at Ron, but didn't respond.

"Bloody hell. Malfoy's gay!" Ron crowed.

Harry lurched to his feet and got in Ron's face. The muttering students fell silent at the ire on the Savior's face. "Why does it matter if Malfoy is gay, Ron? Are you interested?"

Ron's face paled and he backed away from his best mate. "I-I-"

"Just shut your gob, Ron," Hermione snapped, glaring at the red head. "It's bad enough that we have to sit here and wait without you spouting off against the Slytherins. We're in this together, you know. I think the only people _not_ upset are Dean and Millicent. They were going out already."

Milli just shrugged and snuggled back into Dean's embrace. "I'm not sorry about it either. Dean is the best thing to ever happen to me." She smiled as Dean kissed her temple before glaring at Ron.

Pansy stomped her foot angrily, "I don't _want_ to be Potter's wife! I don't want to be _anyone's_ wife!"

Ginny snarled at Pansy, "Shut it, Parkinson! At least you got someone that can make a decent conversation! I got stuck with meathead McLaggen."

Cormac stuttered, "He-hey! I resent that!"

"Resemble it, more like," Ginny grumbled.

Draco looked at the gathered group before stepping forward and slamming his fist on the Minister's door repeatedly.

Kingsley's tired face appeared when the door opened. "We're still trying to muddle through the paperwork. There will be a Ministry-wide announcement when we have reached a verdict. Why don't you all head down to the breakroom and wait there?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not leaving until you tell me who pushed this bill through and why it was signed off in the first place. I didn't back you for this position just to be bullied into marriage. My friends," he indicated the whole group, surprising the Slytherin's gathered, "They were on our side, regardless of what side their parents were on. I think we deserve a break. If not...well, I know that I would be welcomed with a new identity in America, Australia, Italy..." he trailed off.

Draco snorted, "You forgot Russia and Japan. Those two countries actually sent you gold-leaf invitations."

Kingsley blanched, "You'd leave?"

"We all would," Harry snapped. "We are war heros. We will not be treated this way. If you and your band of blithering imbeciles cannot figure out how to repeal this bill...suffice it to say, you will be a generation short on the British Isles."

"You can't do that!" Kingsley cried out.

The group stood as one and glared down the Minister. "We will not be forced into this mockery of matrimony by a group of pandering fools determined to ruin anything good that came out of the war. Do you not see that by breaking up these couples that have built relationships on foundations of trust that you are essentially weakening the country? Granted, these wizards and witches that stand with me today are not the bigoted blood-purists that they could be, but you aren't just forcing us to marry. You are breaking up standing marriages of our parents- for those of us that have them, for the sake of _breeding_. I know for a fact that there are fertility potions that can be given to males _and_ females to allow same-sex relationships to conceive. I also know that you are trying to prevent it from happening. Well, guess what, Shacklebolt," Harry paused to sneer at the Minister.

Kingsley gulped.

"I've taken the potion- and it _worked_. You can't keep me from my mate. The veela in him won't allow it, just like the dark elf in me." Harry stepped back, Draco's tall form molding perfectly to his back. Draco's arms wound around Harry's middle, emphasizing his baby bump.

Minerva's head popped up behind Kingsley and she smiled as she took in the mated couple. "I found the key to repealing the law, Kingsley. Dolores Umbridge pushed it into a stack of parchments left for the interim Minister and Thickneese signed it off as good. He was planning on using it to tie prominent muggleborns to the purebloods to be used as slaves. As it was a Voldemort supporter to sign the document, we can repeal it as fraudulent."

Kingsley sighed with relief as the students cheered. "How long until we can call a meeting and get this done with?"

Minerva smiled, "The Wizengamot has been standing by. They knew with the number of people this law encompassed, it would be repealed sooner rather than later. Let us head down there now while the students calm down." Minerva slipped her arm into Kingsley's and led him away from the could have been mob.

Harry leaned his head back on Draco's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "If I had known Aunt Minnie was here to look into it, I would have stayed home."

Draco snorted and nuzzled Harry's neck. "Let's get you home so you can rest. It's bad enough that Weasley decided to butt in on my sexuality, but then you had to out yourself and our miracle. Nora isn't a byproduct of a pregnancy potion though."

"If your baby isn't a potion baby, how did you get pregnant?" Hermione's eyes were wide.

Harry smirked, "Dark elves have the ability to become pregnant regardless of gender. We are a race that lives for its' children. I just threw the potion out there because I wanted to give Kingsley the extra push."

"It seems it wasn't needed though," Draco said, face still buried in Harry's neck.

"You know, Harry," Hermione shifted from side to side, wringing her hands, "Hearing about a potion that could give me and Daphne a baby made me feel like you had my heart inside of your hand and were going to either crush it or give me exactly what I needed to make it complete."

Daphne stepped forward and wrapped her arms protectively around the younger girl.

Harry looked at the pair startled, "I would never knowingly cause you pain Hermione. I will send you the potion as soon as we leave here."

Pansy smiled and hugged the female pair, "Let's get out of here. I've no doubt that this debacle will be front page news and I'd like to not be here when the reporters storm in. Besides, I can see a few people that are wanting to get their hands on this potion, Potter."

The group just laughed as they headed towards the floos, in their true pairs, to get out before they got caught up in the repeal process.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I had a couple ideas regarding how I wanted to take this story, but I think it kinda got away from me.**


End file.
